About 'X'
by sherry dark jewel
Summary: kejahatan yang bertebaran dimana-mana,,, apa yang harus di lakukan..? summary hancur,, boy X boy,,,
1. Chapter 1

**About 'X'**

**by : Shee..^^  
><strong>

**disclaimer : masashi kishimoto * selamanya nggak akan jadi milik gue***

**pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaara, ShikaKiba DLL.**

**rate : T  
><strong>

**genre : romance/action*?*/drama*?*  
><strong>

**warning : shonen-ai, typos bertebaran dimana-mana, ooc, oc, EYD berantakan**

**Chapter 1 ( berita? )**

Suatu malam yang tenang tampak rembulan yang begitu bulat dan besar memberitahukan bahwa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang, di kesunyian malam ini tiba tiba saja sekelebat bayangan putih terbang seolah olah membelah sang rembulan yang bulat sempurna itu.

Di suatu ujung gang kecil. Ada tembok yang tinggi menjulang mengelilingi gadis yang bekerja paruh waktu yang masih memakai seragamnya terjebak, di depannya ada seorang laki laki paruh baya yang kelihatannya sedang mabuk dan ingin sekali menyerang gadis itu.

" ayolah nona manis! Malam yang dingin ini pasti akan terasa panas kalau kita lewati berdua. . " ujar laki laki itu.

" jangan. . . jangan mendekat. . tolong aku! " gadis itu berteriak sekuat tenaga.

" hahaha. . ha. . haha" dia tertawa seperti orang gila. " tidak ada yang bisa melepaskanmu dariku nona. . ." lanjut orang itu lagi sambil mendekatkan langkahnya menuju gadis itu dan memojokkannya saat pria itu maju satu langkah gadis itupun mundur 2 langkah sampai pada akhirnya yang dia dapati adalah tembok yang cukup tinggi di belakang dan kanan kirinya. " nona. . ." pria itu hendak menarik lengan baju gadis itu dan segera melakukan hal yang lainnya " tolong jangan sakiti aku. . . tolonngggg!" benar benar gadis itu pantang menyerah dia masih berusaha minta tolong di tengah malam seperti ini.

" siapa yang akan mendengarmu disini hanya ada aku. . aku. . . aku. .. " dia seperti orang gila. Tanpa mereka sadari ada bayangan putih berdiri di belakang pria mabuk itu gadis itu berhenti meronta dan menatap sosok di belakang pria itu.

Bajunya putih rambutnya pirang mata merahnya dan dia tinggi semampai dia terenyum di balik punggung laki laki itu. " kau menyerah juga nona! Akan kita lewati malam ini berdua. . kau. . dan aku. ." ujar pria itu dan segera ditambahi sosok yang dibelakangnya.

" dan juga aku. . .!" ujar sosok itu. Perlahan pria itu menoleh dan menemukan seorang gadis yang sangat cantik rambutnya matanya dan pakaiannya sangat menarik. " siapa kau? Apakah kau juga mau menghabiskan malam denganku juga. . ." Tanya lelaki itu cukup PeDe

" ya tapi hanya 10 menit saja bagaimana,? Atau mungkin lebih singkat dari itu. . .?" jawab wanita berjubah dan memiliki potongan jubah yang sangat banyak.

" apa maksudmu gadis cantik . . . .?" orang itu masih belum mengerti siapa yang dihadapinya. Walaupun akhir akhir ini dia sering di bicarakan namun hanya untuk kalangan orang orang infotainment saja.

" aku tidak ada maksud lain. . ! aku datang kesini hanya untuk satu tujuan . . ." dia menggantung kalimatnya dan segera mendekat ke arah pria itu. Ditariknya tangan laki laki itu supaya menjauh dari sang korban.

BRUUUAKK

Suara pria mesum itu saat dindingnya menghantam tembok sebelah kanan dan segera melindungi gadis itu di belakang tubuhnya.

" kau merasa baik kan?" Tanya perempuan berbaju putih itu pada gadis itu " em. .kurasa begitu. ." jawab gadis itu.

" kalau begitu aku tidak khawatir lagi. . ." pria itu segera bangkit dari jatuhnya dan segera menatap perempuan di depannya dengan perasaan kesal. " kau jangan buat aku marah. . .!" pria itu segera menyerang lagi gadis rambut pirang itu. Dan segera dihindari serangannya dan segera membekuk pria itu dan selama hampir sepuluh menit dia terus adu serang dengan pria itu.

Pada akhirnya pria itu kehabisan tenaga dan konsentrasinya buyar karena pengaruh minuman keras. Akhirnya dia menyuruh gadis itu segera pergi dan dia juga hendak pergi memberitahu rekannya untuk segera menelpon polisi. Saat wanita misterius berbaju putih itu terbang belum jauh gadis SMU itu membalik badannya dan segera menanyakan sesuatu . " hei. . siapa namamu. . .?" gadis itu sedikit berteriak

' hah. . mana mungkin dijawab ya. . ?' pikirnya dalam hati " kyuubi. .." dia mendengar perempuan rambut pirang diikat dua itu mengatakan namanya " kyuubi?" gumamnya ". . . terima kasih". Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

3 hari setelahnya, saat Pagi hari

Tepatnya hari kamis pagi hari ini juga cuacanya cukup di kelas X 1 ada pembicaraan serius yang sampai sampai mengalahkan cuaca sepanas ini, daripada dibilang percakapan kok lebih pantas di bilang obrolan istilahnya sih Gosip *makin di gosok makin sip *

Lebih jelasnya cowok berambut coklat acak acakan dan memiliki tato segitiga di kedua pipinya dan memiliki nama lengkap inuzuka kiba ini sedang bicara dan mendiskripsikan sesuatu di depan para cewek anggota X1 yang bukan asli kelasnya, dia suka datang kemari untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang menarik dengan seluruh anggota X1 selain karena ingin lihat shikamaru juga, yah dia teman sejak SMP kelas 2 kiba. " kemarin katanya dia muncul lagi !" kata kiba bersemangat dan disahuti oleh cewek cewek yang lain. " iya, pahlawan wanita kesukaanku yang menghabisi semua pria hidung belang ".

Yang lain makin ikut ikutan " ya dia sangat keren pokoknya! Sangat menghargai kepribadian wanita " dan kiba juga ikut ikutan comment. " mungkin menurutnya wanita adalah satu hal yang indah rapuh dan perlu dilindungi !" dengan semangat pula dia mengatakannya.

Shikamaru cowok malas yang ikutan mendengar merasa illfeel, sasuke cowok paling emo dikelas berkalankan uchiha salah satu keluarga terhormat di konoha yang mendengar juga, bergumam ' makhluk rapuh darimana mereka itu mengerikan tahu !' biasa orang keren yang suka di kejar kejar cewek. Neji cowok klan hyuuga yang tak sengaja mendengar hanya menagngguk setuju.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan setiap pagi kiba selalu tebar gossip ke seluruh kelas kayak infotainment aja! * emang bukan?* kali ini mereka membicarakan yang lagi hot * cabe kale, eh jangan cabe mahal kompor aja deh yang hot !* *reader: neh author aneh ya ? segala cabe diurusin?*

Balik lagi ke. . cerita * bukan balik lagi ke laptop emang kita mister tukul?* berita di tv mengatakan baru baru ini ada pahlawan perempuan? * Cuma karna rambutnya panjang dan senyumannya manis* aslinya sih mereka belum tahu beneran cewek gak tuh. Setiap malam beraksi mencari cowok cowok hidung belang yang berani mengganggu wanita yang lemah.

Tapi pahlawan yang satu ini sangat menghargai harkat dan martabat wanita karena itu tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mereka karena mereka adalah makhluk yang indah. Para cewek sih mendukung tindakan pahlawan berambut pirang yang tidak pernah mau menyebutkan namanya walaupun sekedar nama palsu saja. Tapi banyak juga para cowok yang mengutuk tindakan ini *ck ck ck emang cowok hentai *,

" hmmm. .." shikamaru mengerang kesal "tidak bisakah kalian ini membiarkan aku tidur dengan tenang !" shikamaru mulai marah walau wajahnya malas sambil tetap duduk di kursinya.

Para penggosip itu pun menoleh kearah shikamaru "bukankah kau yang setiap hari mengganggu kami" kata salah satu cewek pirang yang dikuncir ke belakang dan punya polem yang menutupi satu matanya. " he-eh.. ." para cewek lain pun mengangguk setuju.

" hahh. . mendokusai. ." menghela nafas menyerah 'daripada membuang tenaga buat hal yang gak penting mendingan tidur trus tutup kuping ' batin shikamaru * emang ada hal yang penting buat shikamaru?* tiba tiba shino yang duduk di sebelah shikamaru memegang pundaknya tanpa berkata apapun. Shikamaru menoleh ke arah shino dan menemui ekspresi yang mengatakan ' sabar ya!' shikamaru makin kualahan.

Akhirnya para penggosip melanjutkan pembicaraannya karena pengganggu mereka sudah menyerah kali ini yang memulai adalah gadis bercepol imut yang berada di samping hinata, hinata sih gak ikut ikutan yang begituan tapi di paksa tenten " kamu lihat gak kemarin saat dia menghadap kamera tv pakaiannya keren banget gitu deh cantik. .. jadi iri deh !" yang lain hanya mengangguk sementara neji yang gak sengaja denger ngerasa illfeel juga.

" iya iya pakaian putihnya sangat bersinar di tengah kegelapan malam. . aku yang paling cantik aja mengakui kecantikan dan kemisteriusannya. .." kata cewek rambut merah muda haruno sakura. Yang lainnya hanya bisa bersweatdrop termasuk kiba.

Mau tidak mau seluruh kelas X1 hanya diam dan mendengarkan percakapan para penggosip itu. Padahal ini sudah mulai jam pelajaran dari 10 menit yang lalu. Sasuke yang terusik tiba tiba comment " ngapain dia pakai pakian yang nyolok banget kalau pakai pakaian hitam kan tambah kesan misteriusnya " ' dan juga lebih cantik ' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Tenten pun menyahutinya " hei putih itu bukan warna nyolok kali, kalo yang nyolok itu warna pink itu baru nyolok dan norak. . ! " dan mendengar kata kata seperti itu yang senang dengan warna pink pun mulai geram.

" hei apa maksudmu dengan kata norak mu itu. .?" Tanya sakura dengan sewot soalnya Cuma dia yang paling mengagumi warna pink. " yah emang kan? Norak! " jawab tenten.

" hei warna pink itu melambangkan kefeminiman seorang gadis tahu. . kau emang bukan gadis yang feminim jadi gak tahu yang begituan!" seru sakura dan tentu saja membuat tenten mengerutkan dahinya.

" kalau emang aku bukan gadis yang feminim karena tidak suka pink, kau bisa jelaskan kefeminiman hinata tanpa warna pink sepertimu. .?" Tanya tenten dengan bangga dan yakin 120% *lho kebanyakan* kalo sakura kagak bisa jawab. Sambil sedikit menyeringai juga waktu menunggu sakura menjawab jawabannya.

Kiba yang melihat pertengkaran kecil itu segera lari dari dalam kelas diam diam. Tapi segera di sadari oleh shikamaru ' aneh ! biasanya kalau dia keluar seperti itu akan ada guru yang masuk.' Dan benar saja setelah kiba sampai di depan kelasnya dan segera menempati tampatnya di ruang sebelah.

Guru kurenai segera masuk dan membubarkan keramaian yang terjadi di kelas X1 semakin menambah kesan aneh yang menempel pada kiba tentu saja saat ini hanya shikamaru yang menyadarinya. ' rasanya dia seperti peramal yang tahu sesuatu sebelum datang ' pikir shikamaru walau kelihatan dari luar sedang tidur dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal namun di balik ketenangannya pemikirannya diatas pikiran murid pandai rata rata.

~ sunagakure~

Saat ini waktu istirahat di Sekolah Teknik Sunagakure (STS) naruto cowok rambut pirang dan bermata biru punya perwatakan yang supel dan ceria berklankan uzumaki memilih marga ibunya gak tau kenapa soalnya sejak kecil udah di asuh iruka dan di beri marga ibunya dan sejak kecil juga ditinggalkan sama kedua orangtuanya alhasil tinggalah dia bersama pengasuhnya dan kakak satu satunya. Naruto di STS ini ambil jurusan computer, sekarang ini dia baru saja keluar dari ruangan kelasnya bersama temannya 'sabaku no gaara' murid cowok rambut merah ada tanda ai di jidatnya, imut tapi terlihat sangar, nah! yang aneh kenapa naruto yang super ceria bisa bisanya punya sahabat yang sukanya diem dan gak banyak omong * kok betah ya ?* mereka menuju taman tempat biasa mereka ngumpul.

" gaara bagaimana ini aku sudah tidak dapat mangsa lagi kalau begini aku tidak bisa beraksi. . .?" Tanya naruto.

" maafkan aku naruto kalau untuk pencarian informasi memang bukan keahlianku, aku kan Cuma bisa merancang kostum.. . dan memikirkan jurus jurus beladiri yang sudah kau kuasai untuk menaklukkan mereka" jelas gaara.

" kalau dipikir pikir tim kita ini memang kurang personal yang begitu penting seseorang yang sangat tahu banyak tentang informasi dan dia juga peka. . siapa ya. . .?" naruto menimang nimang dan memikirkan kekurangan timnya ini.

Sementara itu di konoha tepatnya di depan gerbang SMAN konoha terlihatlah pemuda berambut coklat acak acakan keluar sambil terburu- buru " hari ini aku mau santai dulu ah. .? soal pekerjaan nanti dulu.!" Tujuannya kali ini adalah lapangan dekat sungai dangan tanah yang miring sangat cocok dibuat untuk bersantai.

Tiba tiba saja ada gadis gadis dari sekolah lain yang lewat dan sedang berbincang bincang tentu aja donk kiba denger.

" eh. .eh.. denger gak soal pahlawan yang bernama kyuubi itu.. ." Tanya salah satu cewek itu. " kyuubi. .? siapa?" Tanya yang sebelahnya." Itu lho yang suka nolongin cewek kalo lagi di ganggu cowok hidung belang!" celotehnya " lo tau namanya darimana.?" Dan kiba yang mendengarpun setuju soal dia tahu darimana. " itu sih gampang! gue pernah denger sendiri dari salah satu korban yang ditolong ama si kyuubi itu. Saat dia Tanya namanya terus pahlawan itu bilang ' kyuubi' gitu katanya."

" emang beneran?" responnya gak percaya " yehh. . dibilangin juga nih ya buktinya juga ada, salah satu blog yang memuatnya lihat aja jumlah helai kain di bagian bawah jubahnya ada 9. ." kiba semakin tertarik mendengar pembicaraan ini * nguping nih ye!* " ada yang ngitung ?"

" sempet ada kamera yang memotretnya saat sedang berlari dan jubahnya menggebyar(?) terus di hitung dan ternyata bener sama kayaknya ada 9. ." lama kelamaan suara mereka semakin mengecil yah karena jarak mereka semakin jauh dari kiba.

" kyuubi. . " gumam kiba " jadi itu namamu ya, , tak kusangka di saat santai seperti ini pekerjaan juga terlaksanakan. ." dia tersenyum kemudian istirahat maksudnya tertidur.

" aku pulang. ., kyuu nii!" seru naruto saat membuka pintu namun tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya . saat ini dirumah yang sederhana ini namun tetap terlihat elegant ini di tempati olehnya dan kakaknya uzumaki kyuubi kedua orang tua naruto dan kyuubi sedang tidak bersama mereka entah apa alasannya meninggalkan kedua anaknya tumbuh tanpa ada orang tua yang mengiringi. Tapi saat saat sulit itu mampu dilalui naruto berkat kerja keras kakaknya.

" pasti dia sedang semedi di kamar. ." sambil menghela nafas naruto berjalan menuju kamar kyuubi yang berada di samping kanan kamarnya. Saat membuka pintu kamar ruangan itu cukup gelap.

Namun mampu untuk melihat walaupun sedikit sedikit maksudnya remang-remang. Dan terlihat diatas kasur ada cowok dewasa mungkin remaja sekitar 19-20 tahun yang duduk bersila di atas kasurnya sambil memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya dengan berkali kali megernyitkan dahinya. Naruto yang melihat langsung sweat drop.

" kyuubi nii. . kau sedang apa?" mendengar ada suara kyuubi segera membuka matanya perlahan lahan dan tepat yang mengeluarkan suara adalah naruto sesuai dengan dugaan kyuubi.

" eh naruto kau baru pulang?" tanyanya santai. " emh ya maaf telat habis bis nya datang lama. .." kata naruto. "Ooh. . kau mau makan apa hari ini? "

"tidak usah repot repot aku sudah ditraktir ramen sama gaara . . jadi Cuma kyuu-nii yang belum makan malam. ." jawabnya santai. " ooh si rambut merah ya. .?" jawab kyuubi.

" kyuu-nii … . sebenarnya tim kita ini sedang bobrok, aku sedang belum bisa untuk mulai beroprasi karena belum tahu betul situasinya, jadi kita butuh seseorang yang bisa diandalkan untuk menentukan lokasi operasi kita. . " keluh naruto.

" bagaimana ya.. ? aku Cuma bertugas sebagai pemikir dan pembuat segala macam persiapan sementara si rambut merah itu adalah perancangnya, memang betul kalo ada sesuatu yang kurang di tim kita yaitu orang yang bertugas mencari TKP." Kata kyuubi.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua mendengus bersamaan " huh?"

" kiba. . makan malam. . ." teriak seseorang dari bawah yah kini kita berada di kamar kiba yang berada di lantai 2 yah isi kamarnya cukup sederhana hanya ada computer canggih dan kamar tidur single miliknya serta beberapa tempelan dinding yang tergambar beberapa peristiwa menarik dari beberapa media masa serta meja belajarnya yang sederhana. Satu satunya barang yang bisa dicuri dari sini Cuma komputernya kiba yang super canggih itu. * kalo yang ngeliat pencuri *

" iya sebentar lagi aku akan turun. . ." kiba meninggalkan computer dalam keadaan menyala dan terpampang jelas di layar computer situs sebuah infotainment yang mengungkap masalah si pahlawan tanpa nama ( kyuubi ) dan apakah benar nama pahlawan itu adalah kyuubi seperti yang sudah di gembar gemborkan.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam bersama dan saling bertanya satu sama lain tentang kejadian yang menarik hari ini. Memang belum banyak yang tahu nama kyuubi, kiba saja baru memberi laporan pada perusahaan yang menyewanya sebagai pencari informasi.

~ keesokan paginya ~

" aku berangkat dulu!" seru kiba pada kakak satu satunya ini.

Sampai di sekolahnya dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri " aku harus mencari informasi sebanyak banyaknya jangan remehkan berita dari mulut ke mulut karena bisa saja mereka yang lebih tahu, karena topic yang sangat hangat untuk dibahas adalah mengenai pahlawan misterius yang menjadi pujaan banyak wanita ini walaupun belum jelas apa gendernya " dan tanpa sadar karena gumamannya itu ada seseorang yang ada di belakang kiba dan mulai menempelkan tangannya ke bahu kiba agak lama membuat kiba merinding kayak hantu ajah.

' apa ini tangan? kok terasa dingin. . jangan-jangan hii. . takut noleh ' tampaknya si pemilik tangan belum juga bicara membuat iba makin takut " hantu ya?" tanyanya konyol masak ada hantu pagi bolong lagi * biasanya sih siang bolong * eh- yang punya tanganpun kaget dianggap hantu.

" hei. .." mendengar suara itu kiba mulai mengingat ingat yang punya suara yang berat itu' shikamaru' dan membuatnya menoleh dengan slow motion " eh.. shikamaru! Bikin kaget saja. . pagi pagi begini " jawab kiba masih gemetar.

" bukannya kau yang aneh pagi pagi begini sudah sampai ke sekolah, kau pasti menginginkan sesuatu, kan?" tebak shikamaru ' waduh gawat nih si tuan jenius yang satu ini gak mudah dibohongi lagi, ngomong apa coba?' celoteh kiba dalam hati. " ah kau pasti berangkat pagi karena tidak mau diomeli ibumu lagi ya?" Tanya kiba usil . " terus kau sendiri ?" Tanya shikamaru.

" em. . anu. . hari ini aku belum menyelesaikan pr ku jadi aku berangkat pagi untuk menyelesaikannya" jawab kiba bohong * bohong? Emang kebiasaannya kale?* lalu kiba pun tersenyum salting. " ooh. . kalau butuh bantuan aku ada di kelas " kata shikamaru sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya sebenarnya dari tadi shikamaru menahan agar tidak mengeluarkan kata ' merepotkan' trademarknya entah kenapa?.

" tumben …?biasanya dia menyelidik lebih lanjut sampai rasa penasarannya terpenuhi. . " kiba menggeleng heran dan segera masuk ke kelasnya untuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang ada di sekolah yang dipersiapkan adalah kamera kecil banget yang di pasang di setiap sudut kelasnya dan kelas X1 karena dilihatnya yang paling tertarik dengan kyuubi ini sepertinya dua kelas ini bukan berarti mengendorkan informasi dari orang lain kalau untuk kelas lain kiba pikir pikir dulu terlalu sulit

" oh ya bagaimana aku memasang ini di kelas X1 kalau disana shikamaru udah nangkring. . . oh ya dia kan menawarkan diri tadi. . pura pura saja . . ayo kiba semangat. . . !" serunya pada diri sendiri dan membawa buku matematikanya menuju ke kelas X1.

Saat di pintu kelas X1 kiba melihat hanya ada shikamaru saja yang lainnya belum berangkat. Di dekatinya pelan meja shikamaru yang sedang tidur * lagi lagi * " emh. . shika. . kau sedang tidak sibuk kan?" Tanya kiba ragu, dan shikamaru sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya melihat ke arah kiba. " hm. ." jawabnya pelan.

" anu kau bisa membantuku kan menyelesaikan soal matematika ini. " kiba mulai duduk di bangku depan shikamaru menghadap ke belakang. walaupun malas tapi dia memaksakan diri dan menjawab seadanya "yang mana?" setelah itu shikamaru terus mengajari kiba sampai bisa tanpa sadar di tengah tengah kegiatan belajar mengajar mereka kiba dengan cermat memasang alat penyadap di bawah bangku shika.

" em maaf apa ini bangku ino?" Tanya kiba tiba tiba.

" iya kenapa?"kiba hanya menggeleng lalu mereka melanjutkan kegiatan mereka. Namun di hati kiba ada yang mengganjal dan rasanya sangat aneh tapi apa ya? Mencoba terus memikirkannya dan akhirnya sadar juga pada saat shikamaru membahas soal terakhir. ' ah iya dari tadi pagi shikamaru belum satukalipun mengucapakan merepotkan atau yang semacamnya ' dan segera setelah itu kiba menatap shika dan berkata.

" shika . . kau sedang sakit ya. .?" satu tangan kanan kiba sudah nemplok di jidat shika membuat shikamaru kaget + deg degan. Tapi ketutup ama muka malesnya. " tapi tidak panas kok.!" Seru kiba.

" apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya shikamaru sewot " memangnya kenapa denganku ?" tanyanya lagi.

" agak aneh aja dari tadi kau belum satu kalipun mengucapkan kata merepotkan atau semacamnya" jawab kiba jujur. " terus ?" shikamaru membeo

" yah emang sih kau radak menyebalkan kalo lagi ngucapin kata kata itu. . " nah itu tahu- pikir shikamaru.

Kiba melanjutkan kata katanya lagi " tapi kalau kau tidak mengeluh malah membuatmu terasa aneh seperti bukan shikamaru saja !" jawab kiba enteng. Sementara shika hanya sweatdrop.

Dan disela sela aktifitas mereka mulai datanglah beberapa anggota X1 yaitu yang dikenal kiba dengan nama ino dan di belakangnya menyusul shino. shIno langsung menghampiri shika karena tempat duduknya di sebelah tempat shika dengan tanpa bicara sementara ino melihat kiba dan shika " hei. Hei mesra sekali pagi ini!. .tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan mengganggu. ." ino centil beraksi.

" ino!" shikamaru agak sewot. Sementara kiba " ino . . apa apaan sih kami tidak seperti itu !" jawab kiba enteng . shikamaru memperbesar sweatdropnya.

Ino hendak keluar dengan alasan tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan kiba dan shikamaru tapi dilihatnya shino masih berada di samping shikamaru. " hei shino kau itu tidak sopan sekali ya mengganggu orang yang pacaran. .. " teriak ino " ino kami tidak ber-pa-ca-ran" jawab kiba penuh dengan penekanan.

" kok mataku bilang lain ya? Hei shino selain menyebalkan kau ini juga tidak sopan! Tambah membuatmu makin aneh ! pokoknya aku sudah memerintahkan kau supaya kau tidak jadi lalat orang yang sedang mesra mesranya" setelah itu sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu biasa menuju kantin sarapan.

" hh. . mendokusai " keluh shikamaru dan kiba yang mendengarnya pun agak senang " nah ini baru shikamaru orang yang selalu ngedumel. . . terima kasih ya sudah membantuku menyelesaikan soal ini aku belum bisa membalasnya kapan kapan saja. . akan ku traktir makan. . dahh shika. . err dah juga shino !" dengan wajah cerianya walaupun soalnya kurang satu tapi langsung ditinggal pergi karena gak mau nyebar gossip yang enggak enggak.

Shika dan shino dalam shika memutuskan meneruskan tidurnya. " dia bohong!" tiba tiba saja shino berkata seperti itu. " kakashi sensei kan belum sampai situ menjelaskannya " shino akhir akhir ini banyak bicara. " aku tahu. .!" shikamaru santai " lalu kenapa kau tidak menyadarinya dan tetap mengajarinya ?"

" itu pokok bahasan yang nanti akan di jelaskan kakashi sensei jadi tidak papakan kalau aku mengajarinya sebelum kakashi sensei?" shino sepertinya belum puas " bukan begitu maksudku. . " kata kata shino diserobot shikamaru sebelum dia jadi lebih aneh lagi " aku tahu dia berbohong yang tidak aku tahu adalah alasannya. . " lalu shika kali ini benar benar tidur sebelum itu dia mengucapkan satu hal lagi " kau selalu bersemangat ya kalau menyangkut dia. . " dan tidak mendapat tanggapan pasti dari shino baik perkataan maupun ekspresi.

Shikamaru tertidur shino membaca buku kecil tentang serangga kesukaannya. Mereka berdua menunggu jam masuk sekolah.

~ siang hari di sunagakure ~

Saat ini naruto keluar sekolah bersama gaara dan di depan gerbang sudah menunggunya mobil sport yang berwarna merah siapa lagi kalau bukan uzumaki kyuubi yang sedang menghubungi timnya. " kyuu nii tumben datang mau jemput naru yah?" Tanya naru kegirangan.

" enak aja kita kan harus rapat mendadak. . soalnya si rambut merah ini gak mungkin ke rumah kita jadi aku deh yang ngalah kesini. . " kata kyuubi.

" ayo gaara masuk . ." ajak naruto dan mendapat anggukan dari gaara segeralah mereka setelah itu melesat.

Mereka berhenti disalah satu café dan mendiskusikan yang terjadi di tim mereka. Yah inilah tim mereka

" begini, aku sudah menemukan solusi untuk masalah tim kita . . .!" kata kyuubi semangat.

" masa' beneran kyuu nii?" Tanya naruto gak percaya.

" kali ini bukan hal gila lagi kan?" Tanya gaara sinis.

" ya bukanlah aku kan tipe kakak yang sayang adek dan temen adekknya. . " jawabnya narsis.

" sayang gimana? emang kalo sayang itu selalu ngebuat adeknya jadi korban eksperimen ya?" ( gaara )

" wah pikiranmu itu selalu buruk ya?" (kyuubi)

" yang membuat kesan buruk kan kau sendiri suka bikin gara gara " ( gaara )

" iya nih tega banget kyuu nii bikin aku cantik banget lagi. .kan banyak cowok mesum yang godain aku" ( naruto )

" emang dasarnya lo itu cantik… tapi sayang lo itu terlahir jadi cowok coba lo dari dulu cewek mungkin gua udah naksir lo kali"(kyuubi)

" jahat.!" ( naruto )

" hei niat diskusi gak sih, kalo gak aku pulang nih. . capek tahu pengen istirahat" ( gaara )

" jadi gini. . ." kyuubi nggantung kata katanya.

Bikin naruto ama gaara penasaran " apaan sih kyuu. . .? " naruto gak sabar. " sabar naruto . ." gaara menenangkan.

" gue tadi di kampus sempet browsing dan nemu sesuatu yang pasti menarik buat tim kita, seseorang yang sangat menarik namanya inuzuka kiba.. ."

" apanya yang menarik dari seorang inuzuka ini ayolah jangan buat kami penasaran kyuu nii. ." naruto bener bener gak sabar.

" dia ini adalah pencari berita dan dia juga tahu banyak kondisi disuatu tempat karena berita yang diburunya selalu menjadi topic hangat dan namanya sangat terkenal di sekitar dunia berita. Banyak mendapat penghargaan tentang beritanya. . bisa dibilang dia adalah professional. . ." jelas kyuubi.

" kau itu bodoh ya? Sudah pasti orang yang seperti itu gak akan mungkin bisa menolong kita sementara yang mengharapkannya begitu banyak. . . " gaara kurang setuju orang terlalu terkenal gak mungkin bisa bantu.

"justru karena ada hal yang menarik aku memilihnya. . lagi pula aku gak bodoh bodoh amat emangnya apa gunanya aku lahir lebih dulu dari kalian? yaitu membuat kalian lebih bodoh dariku. . ." narsis kyuubi.

" kyuu nii. . terusin. . ." naruto sepertinya gak mau ceritanya diganggu.

" dia ini masih belum mau terkenal di dunia infotainment dan belum terlalu ingin terkenal dan senangnya lagi, usianya itu sama dengan kalian. .!" jelas kyuubi. Dan spontan mendapat ekspresi horror dari anggota timnya.

" EEEHHHHHH !" teriak gaara dan naruto barengan. " kyuu . . jangan bercanda mana ada orang sehebat itu masih duduk di bangku sekolah apalagi SMA . . ." gaara gak percaya.

" buktinya kan aku, aku masih sekolah tapi udah bisa buat adekku bolak balik jadi cewek-cowok. . ." nada kyuubi mulai meninggi jiwa kesombongannya kumat.

" kita gak sedang bercanda kyuu nii, maksudku dia masih SMA tapi prestasinya udah ngalahin anak mahasiswa macam kau. . ." naruto ikutan ngedumel.

" aku kan juga pantas dipuji. . ." kata kyuubi. " tapi karyamu masih belum diakui orang sekitar dan dunia. . ." gaara protes.

" udah ah! Dan beruntungnya lagi si inuzuka ini tinggal di konoha lho? Dan satu sekolah ama uchiha mantan temanmu itu. . ." geram kyuubi mengingat ingat seluruh anggota keluarga uchiha.

" terus mau diapain. . ?" Tanya naruto polos * kelewat sih polosnya nemper ama yang namanya bodoh*.

" aduhh. . yah kita butuh pengorbanan lah. . " ( kyuubi )

" pengorbanan macam apa?" ( gaara )

" begini rencana kita adalah naruto mulai pindah sekolah disana dan membujuk si inuzuka untuk bergabung sama tim kita bisa gawat kalau si inuzuka keduluan ama si polisi gadungan brengsek itu" (kyuubi )

" lalu kalau naruto pindah aku bagaimana?" ( gaara)

" kau juga pindah dong. . temani naruto bantu dia kalau dalam masalah. . kalau kalian tidak berhasil bawa dia padaku. . ."( kyuubi )

" kenapa menunggu kami tidak berhasil bagaimana kalau kau saja langsung kalau kau seyakin itu. . ." (gaara)

" kan bos bergeraknya belakangan ! biar keren gitu. ." yah GUBRAKK naruto dan gaara sweatdrop. Sebenarnya si kyuubi itu suka pakai cara kekerasan jadi pantes donk kalo cara kekerasan digunakan belakangan " pokoknya kalian bertugas membujuk dia. . sampai saat itu kita tidak bergerak dulu. . ." lanjut kyuubi.

" bukannya kitan harus bergerak dan kita buat dia berhutang sama kita. . ." usul gaara.

" terserahlah itu kita pikirkan nanti dulu yang terpenting ajak dulu dia bergabung dengan kita. . ." potong kyuubi. Dan setelah itu gak ada pembicaraan serius lagi dan topic berganti dengan pembicaraan santai berupa cerita sehari hari.

~ keesokan harinya~

Di kelas X2 terjadi kegemparan wali kelas iruka sensei membawa sosok baru dihadapannya, rambut pirang bak mentari mata biru bak langit musim semi dan ditambah wajah super imut yang mengalahkan keimutan kiba.

" nah perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, saya pindahan dari sunagakure karena kakak saya tiba tiba pindah tugas jadi terpaksa saya juga pindah sekolah, mohon bantuannya. . " teria Naruto dengan semangat saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

" ada yang ditanyakan" ucap manis iruka!" silahkan duduk di sebelah sana " melihat semuanya diam akhirnya naruto disuruh duduk di sebelah bangku kiba dan di sebelah kanannya masih ada bangku kosong.

" perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto mohon bantuannya. . " ucap manisnya pada yang di sebelahnya. " hai naruto. . namaku kiba inuzuka. . .salam kenal."

tbc

fic chapter pertama saya . .

mohon reviewnya. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : About 'X' **

**Author : Shee **

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto * selamanya nggak akan jadi milik gua***

**Rated : T – cukup kan?**

**WARNING : gaje, abal, nggak karuan. Dan segala kegajean lainnya. YAOI, BoyXBoy. **

**Genre : Romance, Humor (pengennya). **

**Summary : **_X berarti sesuatu_**,**_sesuatu yang harus kita kejar, kita dapat dan kita lindungi. . dan sesuatu itu tidaklah terbatas. Jika X adalah kamu maka akan kukejar, kudapatkan dan akan kulindungi, selamanya disisiku. * gak nyambung? Sambungin ajah!*_

Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 2 ( anggota lengkap)**

" perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto mohon bantuannya. . " ucap manisnya pada yang di sebelahnya.

" hai Naruto. . namaku Inuzuka Kiba. . .salam kenal."

bagai disambar petir di siang bolong naruto kaget setengah mati karena yang disebelahnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba yang dibicarakan kakaknya kemarin.

" Kiba?. . . hai. ." Naruto terlihat seperti orang kikuk. Pelajaran pun terus berlangsung dan sampai akhirnya waktu istirahat Naruto segera ke atap tempat yang paling sepi segera mengeluarkan hpnya dan menghubungi seseorang .

Hp Kyuubi bergetar di sela sela kegiatan kuliahnya tanpa basa basi lagi langsung dipasangnya headset " ada apa Naruto. . hal yang menarikkah. . ?" jawab Kyuubi saat dosennya memberi penjelasan tentang berbagai bahan kimia.

Diatap. " Kyuu-nii. . ini sangat mengejutkan aku sekelas dengan orang yang bernama Kiba itu dan hebatnya lagi aku sebangku dengannya. . ." jelas Naruto.

" perkembangan yang hebat Naruto. . kau harus segera bisa membujuknya. . " jawab Kyuubi.

" em. . tapi Gaara dimana sekarang katanya mau pindah juga.. . kok tidak bareng sama aku.. . " Tanya Naruto.

" si rambut merah itu masih perlu waktu, untukku bujuk agar mau pindah ke konoha dan tinggal bersama kita." Ucap Kyuubi.

" tapi kamu tidak sekelas sama si Uchiha mantan temenmu itukan?. . . .! " lanjut Kyuubi. " rasanya di kelas itu tak ada sosok hitam (?) itu dan kalaupun satu sekolah pasti dia belum menyadari keberadaanku. . " jawab Naruto dari seberang telepon.

" hah! Padahal aku sudah susah susah jauhin sekolahmu supaya kau tidak bersama dengan Uchiha itu lagi. . kurasa ini memang pengorbanan yang berat Naruto. . . sabar ya?" dan kata-kata itu mengahiri hubungan telefon mereka dan segera Naruto kembali ke kelas untuk ngobrol banyak dengan si Inuzuka Kiba ini.

Sampai di kelas Kiba gak ada dan nanya ama penghuni yang tahu dimanakah Kiba " lho Kiba kemana?" Tanya Naruto trus ada yang namanya Karin disitu langsung jawab pertanyaan Naruto

" oh. . biasanya sih di kelas aksel paling cari info sana sini. . ." jawab Karin yang duduk di depan bangku Kiba.

" aksel ? ada kelas kayak gitu. . ?" Tanya Naruto polos.

" iyalah di kelas X1, akselerasi, kelas orang cerdas susul aja kesana gak papa kok, kalo malu aku temenin, aku juga mau ketemu Sakura di sana, gimana?" ajak Karin.

" emm iya deh boleh " ' orang yang lebih pintar ada di sana semua. . . tapi Kiba kan juga punya prestasi kenapa masuk kelas biasa?' saat ,megikuti Karin dari belakang Naruto terus berpikir dalam hati.

Sampai di depan kelas yang cukup tenang dan agak terpisah dari kelas yang lainnya merka berdua masuk semua mata tertuju pada Karin dan Naruto. " waahh Karin . . . gebetan barumu ya?" kata Sakura yang melihat " walaupun manis tapi tidak cocok untuk Karin. . " sahut Sakura lagi sambil melihat Naruto dari atas sampai bawah .

" eh. . sembarangan dia ini Cuma murid baru yang mau kuantar saja, gak ada hubungannya sama gebetan lagi pula ini bukan tipe ku, cowok yang paling pas tentu aja Sasuke-kun. . ." jawabnya berisik.

'Sasuke?' bisik Naruto dalam hati.

" oh ya ngomong ngomong kok gue belum pernah liat dia sebelumnya ya? Apa emang gue gak kenal?. . siapa sih dia Karin?" Tanya Tenten.

" gak kok emang dia murid baru. . !" seru Karin dan membuat seluruh kelas berwajah heran EEHHH?

Banyak cowok yang berpikiran ' manisnya!' " eh ya perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. . salam kenal " kata Naruto ceria.

" salam kenaall. ." semua menjawab kecuali yang ada di bangku belakag Shikamaru .

" apa? Uzumaki siapa?" kata sosok yang belum jelas itu.

Naruto mulai mendekat " Uzumaki Naru ..to. ." matanya membelalak seketika

" TEMEEE. . " seru Naruto keras keras membuat yang lain tutup kuping.

" ck, tak kusangka kau DOBE. . pelankan suaramu! kau ngefans ya sama aku sampek sengaja pindah sekolah segala. . " seru Sasuke dingin.

" enak aja . . siapa juga yang mau ngefans sama teme macam kau, dasar pantat ayam. . " teriak Naru kesal.

" dasar jeruk "

" pantat ayam"

" DOBE"

" TEME"

" Otak udang "

" kepala batu "

" bodoh "

" bego"

" BAKA"

" BABO"

" BRENGSEK"

" KURANG AJAR"

" SIALAN"

" SEEETTTOOOP ! hentikaaan. . " kali ini Kiba yang sedang ngobrol dengan yang lainnya di bangku depan ikutan terganggu. Dan jelas saja Shikamaru sampai melek dan belum bisa tidur lagi gara gara mereka berdua yang sibuk bertengkar. Dan juga Shikamaru menatap dengan tatapan mengutuk karena mengganggu ketenangannya.

" cih, Inuzuka kau mau membelanya ya?" Tanya Sasuke sinis.

" kau mengganggu ketenangan orang bodoh !" jawab Kiba yang emang radak sebel sama Sasuke. " Naruto ayo kita kembali ke kelas saja jangan bertengkar dengannya percuma. . " ajak Kiba dengan serta merta menyeret Naruto keluar dari kelas itu.

Saat sudah keluar kelas X1 tampak hening dan Shikamaru sudah mulai bisa tertidur lagi sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Dan Neji yang duduk di sebelah kanan Shino pun mulai angkat bicara " wah Sasuke kau dibentak istrinya karena mengganggu tidurnya tuh, enak ya Shikamaru punya istri yang pengertian " sebenarnya Neji hanya menggoda saja.

Sementara Shikamaru tidak menengadahkan wajahnya dan hanya menjawab " hahh mendokusai. . " dan wajahnya sangat merah saat itu dan jantungnya berdegub kencang .

Shino yang disampingnya hanya mencengkram buku bacaannya membuatnya jadi lebih kusut.

" kau sebenarnya ada hubungan apa sih sama si Sasuke itu?" Tanya Kiba ditengah tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas.

" hanya teman sekaligus rival sejak kecil saja. . " dan mendapat gumaman oh dari Kiba.

" kenapa kau tadi sampai di kelas itu sih, memang kau mau menemui Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba lagi.

" eh bukan sebenarnya tadi aku tuh mau ngomong sesuatu sama kau. . ." jawab Naruto

" aku? Ada perlu apa?"

Saat sepulang sekolah Naruto mengajak Kiba yang sudah dijelaskan bahwa Naruto pindah karena Kiba dan ada sesuatu yang perlu diomongkan secara mendalam dan mengajak Kiba ke rumahnya, dan sebagai pencari info ini sih hal yang biasa. Saat ini sudah berada di dalam rumah Naruto tepatnya di ruang tamu bersama Kyuubi dan Gaara yang sudah di bujuk Kyuubi.

" jadi begini Kiba. . ." Kyuubi memulai pembicaraan " kami ingin kau bergabung dengan tim kami. . ."

" tim apa? Bergerak di bidang apa?" Tanya Kiba runtut.

" sabar dulu Kiba dengar dulu penjelasan kami, perkenalkan dulu namaku Akamizu Gaara dan yang berambut orange ini adalah Uzumaki Kyuubi kakak Naruto. . "

" Kyuu. . Kyuubi. ..?" kiba mengingat ingat nama itu dan benar saja nama yang sedang hangat hangatnya di perbincangkan.

" kenapa? Ada yang aneh dengan namaku?"

" jadi kau adalah pahlawan wanita yang sering beraksi pada penjahat hidung belang. . ?" Tanya Kiba langsung dan sontak membuat orang orang itu kaget setengah mati minus Kyuubi toh dia perawakannnya selalu santai.

" ka. . kau tahu dari mana?" Naruto dan Gaara mulai takut.

" kalian tidak lihat berita ya? Nama pahlawan itu bernama Kyuubi. . ." kata Kiba

" eh? Tapi kami belum memikirkan soal nama. . . dan belum pernah memberitahukan pada semua orang. . " kata Gaara.

" tapi apakah benar kakak ini yang jadi pahlawan kan dia itu perempuan lagian rambutnya juga panjang. . ." Tanya Kiba.

" bukan dia kalau yang jadi pahlawan itu tapi aku. . ." jawab Naruto enteng.

" EEEHHHH?" Kiba langsung saja kaget dong benarkah kok rasanya masih tidak percaya Kyuubi itukan cewek sementara yang dihadapan Kiba ini semua cowok.

" kau pasti masih tidak percaya " Tanya Kyuubi sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan sambil memakan popcorn-nya.

" em itu soal perbedaan fisik. . " jelas Kiba.

" Naruto . . ." perintah Kyuubi dan langsung mendapat respon mengerti dari Naruto. Segera saja menuju kamar diikuti Gaara. Setelah beberapa menit Naruto keluar diikuti Gaara dengan memakai gaun yang disebut sebut sebagai Kyuubi.

" kau. . kau benar benar Kyuubi itu. . " Kiba kagum.

" bagaimana mungkin?" Tanya Kiba.

" sudah kubilang kami belum punya nama untuknya dan jangan sembarangan pakai namaku ya? Sok tahu kamu?" Kyuubi sewot.

" maaf sebelumnya tapi menurut korban dan sebagai orang yang pernah ditolong oleh Kyuubi err maksudku pahlawan itu di jalan dekat rel kereta api pokoknya ciri ciri rambut hitam sebahu sepertinya anak SMA ditolong minggu lalu tepatnya hari senin minggu lalu.. . setelah ditolong perempuan itu menanyakan nama dan pahlawan itu menyahutnya dengan mengatakan Kyuubi sambil terus berlari. . " jelas Kiba panjang lebar dan terperinci.

Naruto dan Gaara hanya menatap kagum atas informasi yang disampaikan Kiba begitu jelas seperti melihat berita secara langsung " be benarkah seperti itu?" Ucap Naruto

" aku ingat Naruto! saat itu kau segera balik karena buru buru waktu itu, aku ingat betul siapa yang kita tolong saat itu. ." Kyuubi menambahi.

" oh ya waktu itu aku ingat aku segera kembali karena kau dan Gaara sedang bertengkar dan. . tanpa sengaja, , aku. . memanggilmu. . . oh dia salah paham!" ingat Naruto.

" oh bagus sekali Naruto kau semakin mendekatkan tuduhan semakin mendekati kita. . " Kyuubi

" tenang saja saat ini mereka belum tahu kalau sebenarnya Kyuubi atau pahlawan itu adalah laki laki. . " hibur Gaara.

" dan ada lagi blog yang membahas masalah ini saat pahlawan maksudku kau menggebyarkan jubah bagian ini jumlahnya ada 9 dan kulihatpun benar memang ada 9. . ." tambah Kiba lagi.

" eh?" Kyuubi menyeringai. " kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu perancang gaunku adalah Gaara ini. ." jelas Naruto.

" hei rambut merah jangan jangan kau terinspirasi oleh aku ya?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan PeDenya.

" yah paling tidak mereka kan tidak akan mencurigaimu sebagai laki laki kan? Dan satu lagi gak mungkin banget gitu aku bisa mikirin kamu gak banget, urusin tuh ramuanmu. . ." tambah Gaara.

" oh ya aku masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara si Naruto ini bisa jadi cewek emm. . secantik ini.. ?" Tanya kiba lagi.

" oh itu sih kerjaan kakakku yang satu ini entah dia ini musti dibilang cerdas atau ngerjain aku. . ."jelas naruto. " dia kan di bidang kimia jadi kerjaannya membuat ramuan yang aneh aneh. . . dan akhirnya bisa ngubah aku kayak gini deh." Ucap Naruto.

" apa maksudmu dengan aneh he?" Kyuubi kesal.

" sebentar sebentar biar aku perjelas, kalian ini sebuah tim, dimana tim kalian ini ada hubungannya dengan pahlawan yang sedang hangat diperbincangkan saat ini, dengan kak Kyuubi ini sebagai perencana dan pembuat ramuan sedangkan Gaara-kun ini adalah pembuat kostum yang dipakai oleh pahlawan dan sementara Naruto adalah pelaksananya sebagai pahlawan yang diakui masyarakat sebagai pahlawan yang bernama Kyuubi. . . begitu?" pasti Kiba.

Mereka bertiga kompak menjawab " he eh tepat sekali" setelah itu mereka tertawa bersama karena kekompakan mereka, " jadi bagaimana Kiba, kau mau bergabung kan sebagai pencari informasi kami?" Tanya Naruto.

" sebenarnya ada hal yang mau ku akui, selama ini aku meneliti dan mencari informasi tentang pahlawan ini adalah untuk membalas jasa, kau tahu wanita yang bernama Inuzuka Hana dia kakak perempuanku yang telah kalian selematkan dari om om mesum. Jadi dengan senang hati aku akan melaksanakan tugasku dengan baik. . " jelas Kiba

" oh terima kasih banyak Kiba. ." Naruto langsung meluk Kiba.

" kan seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih" ucap Kiba dan Gaara ikutan meluk mereka berdua karena pelukan mereka terasa ada yang kurang mereka bertiga melirik Kyuubi yang dengan santainya makan sepertinya menghindari hal kekanak kanakan.

" apa? jangan melihatku seperti itu. ." tanpa basa basi lagi ketiga orang itu bareng meluk Kyuubi ." uwaahh. . .!" teriak Kyuubi

~ keesokan paginya~

tepatnya di sekolah SMAN Konoha Gaara di bawa Kakashi-Sensei menuju kelasnya menjadi murid baru disini karena sudah berhasil dibujuk Kyuubi untuk pindah ke konoha.

Di suatu kelas yang depan kelas banyak ceweknya sedangkan cowoknya lebih suka mojok Di belakang

" nah anak anak perkenalkan, teman baru kalian yang datang dari sunagakure. . . Akamizu-san silahkan perkenalkan dirimu. . " perintah kakashi " Akamizu Gaara dari sunagakure. ." ucap Gaara singkat " adakah yang lain yang ingin kau katakan. .?" Tanya kakashi.

" tidak perlu " yang lain makin sweatdrop melihat murid baru yang sangat dingin " kalau begitu kau boleh duduk dengan. . " Kakashi menggantung kata katanya karena melihat Gaara telah berjalan mendekati bangku yang dipilih Gaara sendiri.

" disini tidak apa kan?" Tanya Gaara.

" yah kau boleh duduk dengan Hyuuga-san. ." jawab Kakashi radak gugup juga setelah Sasuke ada lagi orang yang seperti ni tanyanya dalam hati.

" kita akan lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin . . . setelah sampai disini apa ada yang perlu kita bahas bersama " dan begitulah kakashi menjelaskan materinya ditengah tengah pelajarannya murid baru dan yang disebelahnya tepatnya Gaara dan Neji sedang ngobrol tanpa memperhatikan yang lain maksudnya pandangan tetap menuju ke arah papan tulis namun mereka sedang mengadakan komunikasi.

" lama tidak bertemu Akamizu-san. . ." Neji memulai pembicaraan dan mendengar itu Gaara hanya menyeringai .

" kau masih ingat rupanya Hyuuga-san. . "respon Gaara.

" wah wah berani sekali kau duduk disampingku Akamizu-san, atau boleh kubilang calon kazekage ( walikota ) karena kedudukan ayahmu akan segera kau gantikan. . ". Ujar Neji.

" sebenarnya Hyuuga-san sekarang ini terkadang aku juga mengambil alih pekerjaan ayahku itu. . ." jelas Gaara.

" heh. . " Neji tersenyum kecil

Saat istirahat pun berlangsung dan di sebuah bekas gudang yang sudah di bersihkan dan sekarang digunakan untuk menyimpan beberapa meja murid ada dua orang yang sedang melakukan pembicaran di tempat sepi seperti ini supaya menjaga agar gossip tentang mereka tidak dibicarakan.

Saat ini di balik pintu yang tertutup Neji menghimpit Gaara dengan tembok dan mendekap pinggangnya agar tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, " apa yang mau kau lakukan Neji. ." nadanya datar tanpa ekspresi.

" menghukum orang yang sudah lupa pada pacarnya sendiri dan lebih memilih pekerjaannya serta tidak mau satu sekolah dengan kekasihnya. . " ucap Neji sambil terus menciumi bau yang khas dari Gaara karena bau ini yang sudah dirindukannya.

" jangan-jangan kau memang berniat selingkuh hah?" ucap Neji lagi yang sekarang sudah mulai mengincar leher putih Gaara. " aahh. . apa maksudmu dengan selingkuh itu?" dibalik desahannya Gaara tidak mau menimbulkan hal hal yang lebih lagi bisa gawat kalau Neji terangsang bisa merusak hari pertamanya masuk sekolah jadi dia sedikit sedikit mengatur kembali kata katanya.

" oh ya terakhir kali aku ke suna aku melihatmu keluar berdua saja bersama pria berambut orange lebih tinggi darimu orang aneh yang tidak peduli dengan apapun dan memakai mobil kesayangannya yang berwarna merah. ." jelasnya sesuai dengan apa yang dilihatnya bulan lalu saat datang ke suna untuk mendampingi ayahnya bukannya bertemu Gaara dan mengajaknya berduaan malah memergoki Gaara sedang naik mobil merah milik seorang pria berambut orange. 'Kyuubi' pikir gaara dalam hati.

" oh kau bertemu dimana?" Tanya Gaara " oh jadi kau mengakui perselingkuhanmu itu tuan calon kazekage. . " kali ini Neji makin dalam menciumi leher Gaara " ehggh.. . bukan begitu. . " Gaara menggeliat saat berada dalam pelukan Neji namun tidak bisa bergerak banyak.

"saat itu kau keluar dari toko kain dan kau segera masuk kedalam mobil itu dan sepertinya pria itu juga menaruh hati padamu. . " sambung Neji lagi.

" owh kau cemburu pada orang yang salah Hyuuga-san. . " tanpa merespon kata kata Gaara dan Neji terus saja menciumi leher itu " sebenarnya aku ditugasi orang itu untuk menjaganya. . .enghh. ."

~ di kelas X2 ~

Naruto dan Kiba sedang berbincang bincang membicarakan kedatangan Gaara di sekolah ini. "mana Gaara sih kok gak ada di kelas ini jangan jangan dia berada di kelas lain lagi. . " ujar Naruto agak kesal dan di sebelahnya Kiba yang mendengarkan rekaman di kelas X1 kemarin tiba tiba saja tertawa sendiri dan muncul juga semburat merah di wajahnya. Sangat terlihat jelas.

Naruto yang memperhatikannya " kau kenapa Kiba?" Tanya Naruto agak bingung melihat Kiba yang tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Namun tak ada sahutan dari Kiba tentu saja kan sekarang kupingnya Kiba sedang ditutup oleh headset jadi gak akan denger omongan yang seperti tu.

" Kiba. . Kiba. . ." panggil Naruto sambil menggoncangkan tubuh Kiba namun tetap saja tidak ada respon. Tidak menunggu waktu lama Naruto mengambil ancang ancang segera melepas salah satu headsetnya dan " WOI. . KIBAAAA DENGANRKAAN AKUUU. . ." teriak Naruto penuh semangat saat telinga Kiba sudah di lepasnya dari headsetnya.

" uwaaahhh. . " Kiba menutup kupingnya yang pengang dan segera ,menyahuti Naruto sebelum makin banyak lagi tingkahnya.

" apa sih Naruto? Kau ini berisik sekali. . ."sahut Kiba karena terganggu aktifitasnya.

" ayo ikut aku mencari Gaara emang dia di kelas yang berbeda apa? Wah gawat ! " Naruto panic sendiri. " iya iya ayo kita cari. . ." mereka mencari dari kelas X9 urut sampai X1 Ternyata sampai di X6 tidak ada murid baru da di X 5 saat hendak masuk ternyata ada Iruka yang keluar dari kelas itu.

" Naruto-sama. . . ada apa?" Tanya Iruka manis

" sa. .sama? Iruka sensei anda siapanya Naruto?" Tanya Kiba heran.

" ah Kiba aku belum bilang ya selain dia ini sebagai pengajar dia adalah pengasuhku yang dikirim ayah dan ibuku. . . jadi dia tahu juga kok masalah pahlawan ini. . ." jelas Naruto.

" selamat datang juga Kiba-sama saya dengar anda juga bergabung di tim ini memang tidak salah juga sih kemampuan anda tidaklah diragukan,sebenarnya saya juga lho yang menentukan Naruto sama duduk dengan anda. . ." ujar Iruka

" anu Iruka-sensei tidak usah pakai 'sama' tidak cocok ah lagi pula andakan guru saya. . . tidak enak jadinya. .." Kiba mengatakan itu karena risih ada embel embel sama dan mendapat anggukan setuju dari Naruto.

" iya nih Iruka sudah dibilangi berkali kali juga. . ." kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya pertanda kalau dia sedang sebal ' maniis ' pikir Iruka dan Kiba bersamaan untung saja mereka berdua ini tipe cowok uke jadi tidak sampai suka naruto.

" uwaahh Naruto kau manisss. . ." ujar Kiba sambil memeluk Naruto.

Dan ada sepasang mata onix yang sedang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka semakin memincingkan matanya melihat kejadian itu ' awas kau Inuzuka.' Orang itu segara meninggalkan tempat itu dengan hati yang panas ' dia kan sedang digosipkan dengan Shikamaru apa dia juga mau merebut Naruto' pikirnya dan segera dia bersweatdrop sendiri 'sejak kapan aku percaya dengan gossip '.

' hah sudalah pokoknya tidak ada yang bisa merebut Naruto dariku' hayo reader pasti nanya ya apa yg sebenernya terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Hayo ! hayo? * reader: enggak!* iya ya ya ya? Jadi gini sebenernya Sasuke itu suka ama Naruto dari kecil tapi biasa seorang Uchiha suka jaga gengsi. #maksa.

FLASHBACK.

Sasuke kecil sangatlah pendiam perwatakannya sangat tidak berbeda jauh dengan keadan sekarang ini saat di masih duduk di bangku SD dia selalu bersama Naruto dudukpun sebangku. " kau kenapa Sasuke kok kelihatan sedih? Ada yang mengganggumu ya?" ucap Naruto kecil yang masih imut imut dan maniss.

" hn" nih orang kalau lagi sebel gak kecil gak besar sama aja ucapannya namun ada yang berbeda matanya mampu mengartikan perasaannya dan belum mampu menyembunyikan apapun. Tatapan sedihnya menghiasi wajah tampan nan lucunya.

" tenang saja Sasuke kalau lain kali kau diganggu lagi panggil saja namaku jangan sungkan. . " tawar Naruto.

Dan Naruto sudah tahu siapa yang sering mengganggu Sasuke dan segera didatangi bangkunya " hei kalian jangan suka mengganggu Sasuke. . ." Naruto berkata sambil menggebrak meja mereka.

" hei anak kecil . .* lah emang situ juga gak kecil?* jangan sok ngebelain dia ya kayak lo pahlawan aja?" pimpinan kelompok itu mulai angkat bicara.

" emang Naru ini pahlawan! Pahlawan yang akan selalu melindungi Sasuke. .!" Sasuke yang sedang duduk dibangku agak kaget juga karena menyangkutkan namanya.

" ahh. . banyak gaya kamu. ." mereka bertiga mengeroyok Naruto, dan Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena dia juga pasti tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka.

" cuihh" Naruto memuntahkan darah yang ada di giginya yang tadi sempat ditonjok dan dengan pukulan " mulut Naru pahit. . ." ucapnya polos ,bersamaan dari mereka bertiga Naruto jatuh tersungkur dan sepertinya pingsan karena itu Sasuke segera memeriksa keadaan Naruto sementara pelaku langsung kabur karena Naruto tidak segera sadar juga.

Dan selama hampir 5 hari Naruto mendapat perawatan dari rumah sakit ' dia sampai seperti ini gara gara aku' ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sasuke sempat mengirimkan bunga bakung ke rumah sakit namun kata ibunya bakung itu artinya kesedihan jadi Sasuke salah kasih bunga. Saat di toko sih dia hanya bilang bunga terserah.

Saat Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit Sasuke hendak meminta maaf atas kesalahan pengartian bunganya habis dia tidak terlalu suka bunga,

" maaf aku salah kirim bunganya sungguh aku tak sengaja " ucap Sasuke sedih. Naruto yang melihat itu mencoba menenangkannya

" ah tidak apa lagipula kau masih mau memberiku bunga saja itu sudah cukup, tapi aku juga sama sepertimu tidak terlalu suka bunga jadi sebenarnya aku juga tidak mengerti artinya " jelas Naruto.

" pokoknya aku minta maaf padamu terutama karena gara gara aku kau sampai masuk rumah sakit. . ." sesal Sasuke.

" oh, jadi karena itu wajahmu jadi murung begini, Sasuke dengarkan aku kalau aku sudah besar dan sudah kuat Nanti apalagi sampai menjadi pahlawan orang yang sangat ingin kulindungi adalah Sasuke. . ya! Jadi kau juga harus tambah kuat nanti kita sama sama akan membasmi penjahat seperti mereka. . " ucap Naruto penuh semangat. Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke selalu menyukai sosok ceria Naruto karena memang mereka masih kecil namun saat mereka mulai menginjak kelas 6 Sasuke sudah tahu yang namanya cinta, akhirnya hanya bisa salting sendiri dan mulai menjahili Naruto seolah mereka musuh padahal rasa cinta yang terpendam begitu besar. Rasa tinggallah rasa, mungkin Sasuke tahu bahwa Naruto kecil tidaklah bisa dipegang janjinya karena masih belum mengerti apa apa.

Karena itu semua janjinya untuk Sasuke hanya dianggap angin lalu saja sampai sekarang.

FLASHBACK END.

Balik lagi ke kiba, Iruka-sensei dan Naruto.

"oh ya Naruto, sebenarnya tadi ada perlu apa?" Tanya Iruka heran.

" oh ya aku lupa aku mau tahu kelas Gaara dimana kok tidak sekelas denganku sih" ucap naruto.

" ooh memangnya Gaara-sama ada di sekolah ini?" Tanya Iruka.

" ya dia murid pindahan baru yang datang pagi ini. . " lanjut Kiba.

" ooh kalau itu tadi diurus oleh Kakashi. .mungkin sekarang dia berada di kelas X1 . .. " Kiba dan Naruto diam dan merinding bersamaan 'sahabatnya Gaara harus menerima atmosfir kelas x1 yang sangat menjengkelkan menurut Naruto karena adanya Sasuke yang sangat kurang ajar itu.

" Gaa.. Gaara di kelas x1 . . yang benar saja?"

Tbc. . . .

Haduhhhh. . bagian Neji-Gaa, author nggak kuat nulisnya. . . tapi akhirnya ditulis juga kekeke (ketawa evil).

Balesan RIPIU-ups- REVIEW. . .

**CCloveRuki**** / **Chiharu ChieBby *?*** : **ne, arigatou. . . atas bimbingannya. Habisnya **shee** kagak ngarti yang begituan . . ntar sebelum publish biar **shee** minta tolong ma yuki ja, , dia kayaknya lebih ngerti dari pada **shee** biar nggak banyak yang salah, yah intinya sih makasih banyak udah ngasih pengetahuan baru buat **shee**. .

Arigatou Gozaimasu. . . . hountou!. . tapi moga aja bisa suka ma cerita **shee. **

**Shee **seneng banget!, dan semoga bisa bermanfaat!

**Nyx Keilantra : **sesuai permintaannya **Nyx**, aku apdetnya cepet. . semoga suka!, Oh ya soal yang itu, sebenernya aku suka banget sama sosok kyuubi yang digambarin sama KP, itu, disini kyuubi itu Cuma buat menghalangi sasuke aja. Istilahnya itu penghalang lah. . kalau soal gaara, aku paling suka kalau trio uke dan trio seme itu berkumpul gitu. . . maaf kalau tulisannya ganggu. . tapi yang ini sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin tapi jika masih ada salahnya mohon **shee** diberi tahu ya?

Jeongmal Kamsa Hamnida. . .! * jiahh bahasa gue!*

**Vivinetaria**** :** hai. . salam kenal juga .. . !

ya. . **shee **minta maaf, kalau tulisannya ganggu. . . tapi di chap ini. .shee mencoba yang terbaik. .semoga saja nggak mengecewakan dan sesuai dengan saran yang telah diberikan. . . kalau **shee **ada kesalahan lagi mohon diberi tahu. . dan dibimbing ya?

Untuk semangatnya gomawo! FIGHTING! . . .

Jiahh senengnya! Banyak yang ngasih masukan. . jadi semangat buat ngelanjutinnya!

PLEASE REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

**Tittle : About 'X' **

**Author : Shee **

**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto * selamanya nggak akan jadi milik gua***

**Rated : T(+) ?- buat jaga jaga. **

**WARNING : gaje, abal, nggak karuan. Dan segala kegajean lainnya. YAOI, BoyXBoy. **

**Genre : Romance, Humor (pengennya). **

**Summary : : **_X berarti sesuatu_**,**_sesuatu yang harus kita kejar, kita dapat dan kita lindungi. . dan sesuatu itu tidaklah terbatas. Jika X adalah kamu maka akan kukejar, kudapatkan dan akan kulindungi, selamanya disisiku. * gak nyambung? Sambungin ajah!*# maksa_**::**

Enjoy!

**Chapter 3 ( cinta dari lain tempat )**

**X**

**X**

"Gaa.. Gaara di kelas x1 . . yang benar saja?" Naruto mulai gagap.

"Dia kan masih anak baru mana mungkin?." keduanya hanya bisa mangap mangap kayak ikan aja.

"Yah kudengar kabar kalau dia menyelesaikan test masuk dengan baik dan jawabannya hampir benar 100%, makanya Kakashi-san menaruhnya di kelas itu. . ." jelas Iruka.

"Aduhh. . Gaara bikin repot saja masa setiap aku ke kelasnya harus bertemu dengan Sasu teme. . . " keluh Naruto.

"Yah aku juga sudah muak melihat wajah uchiha itu, , ," kali ini Kiba menyahuti . " yasudahlah kita temui saja dulu Gaara di kelasnya, dan berharap tak akan bertemu Sasuke teme. . ." ujar Naruto.

Saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya mehuju kelas x1,

"Hei kalian berdua mau kemana? Padahal aku tadi susah susah cari kalian keliling sekolah yang tidak ku ketahui. . ." ucap seseorang dari belakang Kiba dan Naruto.

Naruto dan Kiba menoleh bersamaan dan mengucapkan bersamaan " Ga. . Gaara. . !"

"Hai. . ." jawab Gaara. " Gaara kau benar benar di kelas x 1 ya?" Tanya Kiba tiba tiba. "Iya kenapa ?" sahutnya dengan nada datar.

"Tidak apa apa Naruto, kita kan hanya terpisah satu kelas!" ucap Gaara " bukan masalah jauhnya tapi karena ada Sasuke teme. . . dia itu orang yang paling menjengkelkan. . " ucap Naruto.

"Sasuke? Siapa? Anggota x1 ya? Seperti apa orangnya jadi penasaran.?" 'sampai bisa bikin Naruto seperti itu' lanjut Gaara dalam hati.

"Namanya uchiha Sasuke. . . orang paling nyebelin ciri ciri rambut hitam pantat ayam dan muka datar " 'mirip kau' lanjut Naruto dalam hati. Gak berani diutarain lah?.

" U. .Uchiha? " Gaara sangat mengenal klan itu. " kenapa Gaara ?" Kiba heran. " ah tidak ada apa apa sepertinya aku pernah ingat nama seperti itu, sudahlah mungkin memang aku sok kenal" ujar Gaara.

"Sekarang kita cari tempat khusus untuk mendiskusikan masalah kita ini. Lebih tepatnya rencana kita selanjutnya karena anggota kita sudah lengkap " ujar Naruto.

"Disana ada gudang yang tidak dipakai kan? Bagaimana kalau itu jadi tempat kita bertukar pikiran istilahnya markas begitu. . .?" Gaara memberi ide .

"Heh? Iya disana ada gudang yang jarang sekali digunakan. . tempatnya cukup luas bisa juga untuk tempat kita berkumpul. . ." sahut Kiba.

~ di gudang tempat tujuan mereka~

' tunggu sebentar kenapa Gaara yang murid baru tahu tempat terpencil seperti ini? Jangan jangan sudah terjadi apa apa? Rasanya dia sudah pernah datang ke tempat ini! Baunya sudah ada disini saat dia baru akan masuk' pikir Kiba dalam hati mengandalkan insting penciumannya.

"Emh Gaara maaf kenapa kau sudah tahu tempat ini? Kau dari tadi kemana memangnya?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

"Hah? Err. .err. . a aku aku tadi tersesat ketika mencari kalian dan aku tertarik juga dengan tempat ini. . ." ujar Gaara gugup kalau Naruto sih masih bisa sedikit sedikit dibohongi, lah kalau instingnya Kiba? Bisa gawat.

"Oohh! Tapi tempat ini cocok juga, tinggal di bersihin beres deh! Dan jadilah markas kita yang sangat hebat. . .hahaha" ucap Naruto tertawa dengan penuh semangat. Sementara Kiba masih mengendus ngendus(?) bau di sekitarnya.

"Hhfff. . . tapi sepertinya aku mencium bau orang lain lagi, kayaknya pernah kenal deh? Tapi siapa ya..? kok rasanya familiar banget. .. " ujar Kiba.

'Ha? Gawat anak ini tidak bisa dibohongi sedikitpun! Bisa bisa nanti ketahuan ' pikir Gaara " aahh sudahlah jangan dipedulikan, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kelas saja dulu, nanti malam kita kesini lagi. Minta Kyuubi membuka pintunya. ." ujar Gaara semakin gugup.

"Tapi aneh juga ya? Bau siapa ini?" kata Kiba pelan

"Tapi ya sudah lah . . . siapa peduli " Kiba mengiyakan ajakan Gaara dan menarik lengan Naruto

"Kami duluan ya ….!" Teriak Kiba sambil berlari

"Bye . . .Gaara . . ." teriak Naruto

~Di kelas X2~

KRIIIEETT

Terdengar suara pintu di buka, semua murid sweatdrop menunggu siapa siswa yang akan di hukum karena terlambat

"Ma . . .maaf sensei kami terlambat" ucap Kiba tengan wajah tertunduk takut

"Kiba-san tumben sekali kau terlambat" ujar sensei tersebut dengan seringai yang sedikit ketaran. Kiba menelan ludah melihatnya, pikirannya telah mengingat hukuman hukuman yang di terima siswa-siswa yang terlambat di waktu jam pelajaran sensei killer satu ini.

'Kiba kenapa ya. . .?' pikir Naruto yang tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Kiba itu

Sensei killer itu melihat siswanya yang terlambat, dan dia melihat murid yang tidak pernah dilihatnya

"Kau siapa? Aku tak pernah melihat mu di kelas ini?" Tanya sensei tersebut

"Saya. .? Saya uzumaki Naruto, saya murid baru di kelas ini" ucap Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya

'Bisa-bisanya bertingkah seperti itu di depan Orochimaru sensei' pikir salah satu siswa

'sepertinya tu anak mau cari mati?'pikir siswa yang lain

'Naruto. . .kau ini mau bunuh diri ya?' pikir Kiba

"Naruto ya?" seringai mesum terpasang di wajahnya, tapi Naruto tidak mengetahui arti dari seringai itu

"Maafkan kami sensei tadi Naruto tersesat jadi aku mencarinya" ucap Kiba

"Aku ti. . aawww" kaki Naruto di injak oleh Kiba

"Ooow. . . begitu? Baiklah kali ini kalian ku ijinkan duduk di bangku kalian tapi lain kali kalian tahu apa hukumannya kan?" ucap guru itu dengan senyum penuh mengharapkan supaya Naruto suatu saat datang terlambat ke kelasnya.

Segeralah mereka duduk di bangku masing masing dan semua kembali pada pelajaran yang telah di ajarkan orochimaru.

Sementara nasib Gaara bisa dibilang cukup beruntung Kakashi sensei masih belum ada di kelas itu jadi dia tidak terlambat.

Shikamaru yang sedang tidur tiba tiba mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertidur tadi dan melihat Gaara yang baru datang. Dan seketika itu juga kerah baju Gaara sedikit tersingkap dan terlihat oleh Shikamaru

' Ki.. Kissmark ' Shikamaru sedikit heran dan memunculkan raut wajah ingin tahu karena Gaara adalah murid baru yang notabennya belum terlalu mengenal siapapun disini.

"Ada apa Shika?" Tanya Shino yang heran melihat raut wajah Shika yang tidak biasa

"Ah. . tidak." Ucap shika lalu berniat melanjutkan tidurnya

'Tapi. . ? Siapa yang membuat kissmark itu? hahh mendokusai'pikir shika. Lalu melanjutkan tidurnya

skip time

Malam hari di depan sekolah konoha gakure terlihat ada mobil yang terparkir di belakang sekolah sedangkan para penumpangnya sudah memanjat tembok sekolah terlihat 4 orang yang sedang mencoba memasuki gedung sekolah

Yah 4 orang pria berambut pirang, coklat, orange dan merah siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto cs. Beserta kakaknya.

"Yang mana sih gedung yang kalian bicarakan tadi?" ucap Kyuubi tidak sabar "Kau ini bisa sabar tidak sih Kyuubi." Sahut Gaara

"Ini dia kak Kyuubi kita sudah sampai. . " ucap Kiba "Nah sekarang tugas Kyuu-nii buka pintu ini ya?" Naruto memohon.

"Memang sih tempatnya cukup usang, tapi lebih baik dari pada tidak ada sama sekali. . " ujar Kyuubi. 'makanya disebut gudang kan?' pikir Gaara dalm hati.

Kyuubi mengeluarkan beberapa peralatannya untuk segera mencongkel gudang itu dan sepertinya cukup kesusahan di bukanya dengan cara yang kedua "Hah! Kenapa kau tidak minta kunci ke Iruka sih?" keluh Kyuubi.

CEKLEK

Pintunya berhasil dibuka saat Kyuubi sedang mengeluh "Hahh berhasilll !" ucap Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Mereka masuk kedalam dan memerikasa keadaan sekitar. Mengamati apa saja yang ada di dalam gudang.

'Apa ini rambut merah milik Gaara tapi kenapa terjepit di antara pintu dan dinding.. . .' Kyuubi memerikasa di balik pintu dan mengamati lantai 'Ini juga ada rambut . .tapi. . ini. . lebih panjang dan juga berwarna coklat. . pasti terjadi sesuatu? rambut Kiba memang berwarna coklat tapi tidak sepanjang ini. . .' pikir Kyuubi lagi. Sesekali juga dia memandangi Gaara.

"Mungkin kita akan menyembunyikan barang barang yang berhubungan dengan pahlawan itu akan kita simpan dirumah terlalu berbahaya kalau ada di rumah yang ada orang bernama Kyuubi. . ." ucap Gaara.

"Ok lagipula kan ini bukan salahku , nih anak ini yang selalu buat masalah. . ." ucap Kyuubi kasar

"Yah semoga saja tidak akan banyak yang tahu tentang tempat ini. . ." harap Kiba. Semalaman mereka ber 4 melakukan pekerjaan memindah mindahkan barang barang mereka yang berhubungan dengan pahlawan yang disebut sebut sebagai Kyuubi.

Saat hendak pulang ke rumah tiba tiba saja Kyuubi menarik Kiba dan mengajaknya bicara agar tidak ketahuan Gaara "Eittss apa?" Kiba yang di tarik paksa sempat berontak.

"Sstt. . diam inuzuka ada yang mau aku Tanyakan padamu?" ucap Kyuubi sambil setengah berbisik.

"Ada apa sih? Mau Tanya kok pake sembunyi segala." Tanya Kiba penasaran "Begini kau tahu siapa disini yang punya rambut coklat panjang? "Tanya Kyuubi.

"Siapa? laki laki apa perempuan? kalau cowok ada satu namanya Hyuuga Neji kalau cewek ada banyak. . ." jawab Kiba .

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang di ajak Gaara ke gudang ini?" kata Kyuubi lagi.

" Lho kak kyuu juga tahu kalau Gaara sebenarnya deket sama seseorang di sini. . .? soalnya tadi dia seperti sudah tahu persis tempat ini. ." ucap Kiba.

"Itu pasti dia sudah kesini sebelumnya yang kutemukan adalah sisa rambutnya. . " serobot Kyuubi.

"Dan aku juga mencium bau Gaara sebelum dia memasuki ruangan itu tapi ada juga bau orang lain tapi Gaara tidak mau menceritakannya. . ." ucap Kiba.

"Owh. . walaupun dia agak rewel pada awalnya tapi akhirnya dia mau pindah ke sini! jadi karena ini dia mau pindah ? dasar rambut merah!" ucap Kyuubi.

"Anu apa kau punya perasaan juga pada Gaara-kun?" Tanya Kiba keceplosan karena rasanya memang seperti itu.

"Heh? Tidak mungkin lah begini begini aku sedang menunggu seseorang! Sudah ah ayo kita pulang!" ajak Kyuubi sambil menyeret Kiba masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

'Menunggu? Kyuubi-san sedang menunggu seseorang siapa ya?' pikir Kiba dalam hati.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil Naruto dan Gaara hanya memarahi teman temannya dan kakaknya karena mereka belum juga kembali dan jam 1 pagi mereka baru selesai mengerjakan tugas mereka karena tidak mungkin memulangkan Kiba pada malam selarut ini takut mengganggu tidur kak Hana. Jadi mereka berempat menginap dirumah Naruto.

Mereka berempat lebih memilih tidur diruang tengah mereka bersama sama tidur entah dalam posisi yang bagaimana pokonya mereka tidur bersama. Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah sabtu malam minggu. Jadi besok sekolah sedang libur dan mereka bisa pagi pagi langsung bekerja.

05: 00 a.m.

" huuaaahhhmmm…." Kyuubi menguap sepertinya dia bangun terlebih dulu dilihatnya posisinya serta posisi teman temannya Kyuubi sendiri sedang menghimpit Gaara, Naruto menyilangkan tangannya diatas Kiba sedang Kiba juga menhimpit Gaara dan satu kakinya naik ke atas tubuh Gaara.

Dia mendengar suara peralatan dapur yang saling bertabrakan(?) teman temannya masih ada disini semua lalu siapa? Pikirnya dia sempat mengira orang itu pulang tapi segera ditepisnya pikiran itu dan segera mendatangi dapurnya .

Orang itu juga hendak keluar ke meja makan membawakan makanan yang disiapkannya. "Owh . . Kyuubi-sama anda sudah bangun. . ?" Tanya orang itu manis.

"Ah Iruka kenapa datang pagi pagi sekali? Kupikir siapa?" Tanya Kyuubi kecewa. " maaf Kyuubi-sama anda berharap saya orang lain ya? " Tanya Iruka lagi.

"Mana mau aku menunggu orang yang tak kembali kembali itu…" lalu Kyuubi menghampiri meja makan dan menyerobot makanan yang ada di meja makan.

"Berarti anda sedang menunggunya Kyuubi sama?" Tanya Iruka menggoda . "Aku tidak sedang menunggunya Iruka. . ." Kyuubi agak sewot.

Iruka hanya tertawa kecil sebelum dia melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali Kyuubi memakan sarapannya. Tiba tiba Gaara sudah terbangun dan segera memindahkan kaki Kiba yang berada diatas tubuhnya dan membangunkan Kiba dan Naruto.

Mereka bertiga bangun dengan malas malasan alasannya masih telalu ngantuk. Dan segera menuju ke meja makan menyusul Kyuubi.

"Kyuu-nii pagi sekali . . . ." Naruto segera duduk di depan Kyuubi dan disampingnya di ikuti Kiba dan garaa.

"Pagi Kyuubi-san…..hhooooaaaaammmmhhhhh" ucap Kiba . lebar amat.

"Kalian semua segera habiskan sarapannya dan segera lakukan tugas kalian !" perintah Kyuubi "Eh?/Eh?/Eh?" ucap mereka bertiga berurutan. "Pekerjaan apa kyuu-nii?" Tanya Naruto.

"Naruto kau lari 100 X putaran mengelilingi kompleks , Gaara kau dirumah bersamaku melakukan rencana dan kau Kiba segera awasi keadaan sekitar sini dan kita supaya bisa menentukan cara kita keluar agar tidak semakin dicurigai. . . mengerti!" perintah Kyuubi.

"Tapi. . ." potong Kiba.

"Dan tidak ada tapi tapiaannn! Cepat laksanakan tugas!" Kyuubi semakin kejam. Segeralah Naruto dan Kiba buru buru menghabiskan makanan mereka dan setelah itu Naruto hendak latihan pagi sambil mengantar Kiba juga kerumahnya.

"Haahh akhir akhir ini kyuu-nii terus terusan ngamuk gak jelas? " keluh Naruto yang sedang berjalan beriringan bersama Kiba di jalan kompleks itu.

"Mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuat Kyuubi-san uring uringan?" respon Kiba.

"Tapi apa ya? Masa dia terlalu lelah menangani pekerjaan seperti ini?" ujar Naruto lagi.

"Rasanya Kyuubi-san itu orang yang sungguh sungguh dengan pekerjaannya jadi tidak mungkin deh!" hibur Kiba.

"Lha terus karena apa kyuu-nii uring uringan masa gak ada sebabnya bisa sampe uring uringan seperti itu?" jelas Naruto.

"Oh ya aku baru ingat ada kebiasaan yang memang kadang kadang orang itu ngamuk ngamuk dengan sendirinya. . ." ucap Kiba.

"Apa Kiba? Memang kebiasaan yang seperti apa kok aku baru tahu ya?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Datang bulaann. . ." GUBRAAKK "Eh? Kenapa Naruto biasanya kakakku itu kalau lagi datang bulan suka marah marahin aku. . ." ucap Kiba santai.

"Bukan masalah itu lagi pula kyuu-nii itu co-wok! Oh ya aku pernah dengar dari kamar kakak aku mendengar kyuu-nii bilang 'Segeralah kembali atau kubunuh kau!' awalnya Cuma kupikir dia ngomong iseng tapi aku mendengarnya hampir tiap hari. . . kalau dipikir pikir kakakku memang radak aneh akhir akhir ini. . .!" ujar Naruto.

"Mungkin dia tidak sabar menunggu seseorang!" seru Kiba. " yah tapi siapa ya orangnya ?" kini Naruto mulai penasaran juga selama Ini Kyuubi terus saja menyembunyikan orang yang dia sukai.

"Wah tidak terasa Naruto, aku sudah sampai selamat berjuang ya! Dah.. . .!" Kiba segera masuk kedalam rumah dan Naruto segera berlari mengelilingi kompleksnya.

Saat di pinggir jalan raya di sebuah minimarket dilihatnya Sasuke yang juga sedang jalan dan terlihat membawa sesuatu yang telah dibelinya dari minimarket itu. "Hahhh lagi lagi dia! Bikin sebel aja"

"Hei . . . apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini tuan besar. . !" sapa Naruto sambil mendekati Sasuke dan berjalan bersama di sampingnya.

"Bukannya apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendiri setan kecil. . .?" Sasuke Tanya balik Cuma dengan Naruto aja si Sasuke ngerasa nyaman dan ngebagi seluruh kata katanya.

"Nggak Cuma mau lari pagi aja. . . , tumben pagi pagi begini udah nyampek minimarket. . . ." Tanya Naruto.

"Mau beli makanan ringan, kenapa?" ujar Sasuke.

"Wah bos turun langsung nih ceritanya? Mana pelayannya ya?" Tanya jahil Naruto.

"Aku sudah besar Naruto lagipula aku ini tidak bisa selalu bergantung pada mereka suatu saat mungkin aku akan hidup biasa tanpa hartaku. . ." ucap Sasuke tapi dia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

' Wah dia sampai berpikiran seperti itu ya?' pikir Naruto dalam hati.

". . . Tapi tidak mungkin sih" lanjutnya lagi. Dan Naruto semakin marah mendengarnya 'Hah harusnya aku sudah tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin kepikirian yang seperti itu ' "Dasar teme bakka!" ujar Naruto.

Akhirnya Naruto terus melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu latihannya, dan Sasuke segera pulang ke rumahnya. Dapat 50 putaran Naruto sudah benar benar capek dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan saat hampir menuju rumahnya dia menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menunggunya di dekat perempatan.

"Hei . . dobe!" sapa Sasuke. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan teme!" seru Naruto sebal.

"Tidak! Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini setelah kakakmu itu menjauhkanku darimu. . ." Sasuke mengucapkan kata itu tanpa melihat mata Naruto ia takut Naruto akan membencinya juga.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu mau dipisahkan dengan sohib sejatiku. . . tapi kata kakak ini lebih baik jadi aku ikuti saja. . " Naruto merespon omongan Sasuke. ' tentu saja agar perasaanku terhadapmu tidak jauh semakin dalam' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Yah sudahlah mungkin kakakmu memang benar. . . itu adalah persahabatan masa kecil, lagipula aku sudah memerankan peranku dengan baik, yaitu dengan memusuhimu kan?" ujar Sasuke sedih.

"Yah terima kasih dan kakakku percaya akan itu, tapi suatu saat aku benar benar harus bicara dengan aniki itu. . ." hibur Naruto.

"Maaf lancang tapi bisakah aku mengajakmu ke taman untuk membicarakan banyak hal. .?" pinta Sasuke. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Naruto mereka berjalan beriringan menuju taman dan menemukan kursi panjang di bawah pohon besar disanalah mereka duduk berdua.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang diinginkan anikimu itu, , , ? semoga saja aku bisa main main lagi kerumahmu seperti dulu lagi saat kita masih kecil . . ."ucap Sasuke.

"Aku pernah Tanya sekali kenapa aku dipisahkan darimu tapi jawaban aniki terus membuatku bingung sampai kuputuskan aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. . . ." ujar Naruto.

"Aku memang sempat membuatmu masuk RS untuk yang kedua kalinya gara gara aku ingin main di kolam sampai kau tercebur. . dan tidak bisa berenang. . ." ujar Sasuke dengan tertawa penuh kesedihan dan kesendirian dibalik mata onic nya.

"Kau itu memang bodoh sudah tahu tidak bisa apa apa pakai acara menolong aku segala, aKibatnya kau banyak sial gara gara melindungi aku. . ." ucap Sasuke lagi.

"Heh? Itu namanya percaya diri dan pantang menyerah. . ." lanjut Naruto. "Atau bisa dibilang nekad. . ." Sasuke tersenyum usil.

Yah hanya dengan Narutolah Sasuke mampu mengekspresikan segala apa yang dia rasakan kalu di hadapan orang lain mungkin dia memasang tampang stoic dan hati beku serta muka batu yang sulit berubah. Tapi berkat kehangatan yang dipancarkan Naruto Sasuke pun terkena imbasnya sedikit sedikit.

Dia hanya terbuka dengan Naruto, "Aku ingin kau menemaniku Naruto. . ." ucap Sasuke tiba tiba. "Ma maksudnya Sasuke. . .?" Naruto meminta penjelasan.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam menatap Naruto saja dan akhirnya Naruto pun mengerti "Huhhh~ kau ini itu sudah pasti kan itu adalah janji seorang uzumaki Naruto . . ." jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah janji itu masih berlaku sampai sekarang, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu teme?" Naruto benar benar tidak mengerti kata kata Sasuke yang berantakan dari awal sampai akhir membuatnya kerja ekstra untuk menerjemahkan secara perlahan.

~ di suatu kolam kediaman Hyuuga ~

Terlihat pria berambut panjang sedang mengamti kolam dan membawa hp dia sedang mengutak atik di hpe nya. Terbaca seperti ini ternyata dia sedang chating.

kau bisa main hari ini? setelah menunggu beberpa detik.

kalau siang bisa! Tapi kalau saat ini ku sedang ada kepentingan. . balasan temannya yang bernamakan kekasih merah. (aka koi)

kepentingan rambut orange kah? kali ini sedikit agak lama menerima balasannya ia tahu Gaara sedang berpikir.

pokoknya setelah urusanku selesai aku datang main mengalihkan pembicaraan.

apa yang lebih penting dariku ha?

Gaara yang bersama Kyuubi yang sedang bicara panjang lebar tapi sibuk dengan hpe nya, Kyuubi sadar dia diacuhkan dan segera saja disambarnya hape itu dari tangan Gaara.

"Apa yang. . ." Gaara kaget.

"Kau sedang apa? he? Ku tahu aku bicara panjang lebar tadi dan selama aku bicara kau tak hiraukan aku! Kau ingat apa yang aku bicarakan?" Kyuubi menanyakan itu sebgai kesimpulan.

"Ehrr. . kau tadi bicara apa. .?" ucap Gaara biasa.

"KURANG AJAAARRR. . . . " dia segera menulis sesuatu di page itu. " apa yang kau lakukan dengan hpe ku. . ." ucap Gaara.

"Kau tak dengarkan aku, maka akupun tak akan mendengarkanmu.. . .!" bentak Kyuubi.

jangan ganggu kami! BODOHHH Neji yang menerimanya pun kaget ' kami? Ganggu? Apa maksudnya'

"Kyuubi apa yang kau tulis? Kembalikan!"pinta Gaara sambil meraih hp nya, tapi Kyuubi tak mau memberikannya. Akhirnya Gaara terjatuh di sofa dan Kyuubi langsung menutup mulut Gaara dengan bantal yang ada di dekatnya.

Didudukinya tubuh Gaara yang berada di bawah bantalnya dan tiba tiba saja ada telepon masuk dan tertera nama Hyuuga. yah Gaara tidak terlalu men spesialkan siapapun di kontaknya walaupun pacarnya sendiri.

Dahi Kyuubi berkerut 'Jadi ini yang membuat dia mengacuhkanku. . .' pikir Kyuubi kesal dalam hati.

"Hei. . siapa kau? Mana Gaara. . ?" Neji langsung nyolot saat menelpon Kyuubi hanya diam saja dan Nejipun mengulangi kata katanya. "Dimana Gaara?" ucap Neji lagi.

"Dia ada bersamaku kenapa? Kau ini jangan ganggu kami dong. . .!" ucap Kyuubi tidak kalah sewotnya.

"Mengganggu? Siapa yang mengganggu kau yang mengganggu tahu!" kata Neji dari seberang telepon.

"Kau ini tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ya,. . he?" jawab Kyuubi lagi.

"Mana Gaara ?" Neji tetep ngotot.

"Pokoknya dia sedang bersamaku dan jangan ganggu kami. . ." Kyuubi segera menutup teleponnya dan mematikannya dan segera menatap Gaara, setelah itu Kyuubi berpura pura tidak terjadi apa apa dengan meneruskan diskusinya tadi.

"Kita lanjutkan saja ya? Dan kali ini tolong perhatikan aku. . ." ucap Kyuubi sambil merasa terabaikan kali ini dan Gaara juga merasa agak bersalah pada Kyuubi, tapi kalau Neji tidak dibalas akan lebih gawat lagi bisa bisa Neji minta jatah hukuman 1 minggu penuh.

Gaara yang memikirkannya sudah ngeri pernah juga waktu baru 1 tahun pacaran, Gaara menolak diajak bertemu karena ada urusan dengan uzumaki bersaudara walau akhirnya dia datang juga, walaupun terlambat dan Neji langsung menghukumnya selama 3 hari harus merelakan bila harus dicium Neji kapan saja itu setiap mereka bertemu.

Sejak saat itu Gaara selalu saja berusaha agar tidak membuat masalah tapi pernah juga Neji keterlaluan tindakan mesumnya sudah kelewat super duper hyper malah langsung saja Gaara melemparkan pisau tepat di seselah lehernya hampir saja pisau itu mengiris kepala itu secara singkat.

Sejak saat itu juga Neji mulai menjaga sikap di depan Gaara walaupun masih ada juga sifat mesumnya tapi sedikit dicegahnya kalau berhadapan sama Gaara bisa bisa bukan Cuma pisau yang melayang ke arahnya ada apapun yang mematikan pasti akan Gaara gunakan.

Tbc. . . .


End file.
